Snow and Ice
by keeganlol
Summary: Arendelle is hosting a Winter Festival. People from nations across Europe have been invited to attend. Among those visiting is Prince Jack of Northumberland. Despite usually being open about them at home, the Prince feels reluctant to use his cryokinesis when visiting other places. Having never visited Arendelle before, the Prince shall soon discover the secrets which it holds.
1. Chapter 1

I disembarked from my ship to see a gathering of nations in and around the port. France, Prussia, Bavaria, Britain, Austria. The list of naval ensigns I could see went on and on. The Kingdom of Arendelle had announced that it was hosting a Winter Festival and dignitaries from all across Europe had been invited. As I looked around the port, I began to grow a bit nervous. All these nations have had grievances with each other in the past and some were currently at war. My Kingdom has had a heated relationship since we broke away and formed our own.

I watched the British dignitary step off of his ship and he began to walk over to me. My bodyguard was reluctant to let him through but I waved them away to show it was fine for me and him to speak.

"Pardon me your highness". He said to me in his posh accent. "I hope you Northumbrians don't cause any trouble here like you have at home. Considering the bloody war your father started".

I began to chuckle as I had forgotten how stubborn the British were.

"We intend to do no such thing". I responded to him. "We have been invited here by the Queen and we intend to keep it peaceful".

I leaned in closer to him.

"If I were you". I whispered in his ear. "Be wary of the Prussians. I have heard they have their eyes on expansion and we both know that the Austrians and the French won't take kindly to it".

"Very well then". He responded. "Well, it was nice meeting you. Good day".

He turned away and began to leave the port to make his way towards the castle. I soon began to follow. My bodyguard trailed behind me but I quickly stopped them.

"This is a peaceful event gentlemen". I said to them. "While I do admire your devotion to keep me safe, I see no point for you to follow me around all night. You are dismissed".

"Very well sir". One of them responded without hesitation. They saluted me and they turned back towards the ship.

The wind began to pick up. The air was crisp and cold, but what can you expect from winter. I made my way towards the castle and I came up to the gates. The guards at the gates requested for my invitation and I gave it to them. They studied it thoroughly to see if it was a genuine invitation, even going as far as checking a piece of paper with valid seals on them.

"Everything is in order Your Highness". One of them said to me. "You may proceed".

"Thank you". I replied to him.

Before I went into the courtyard, I reached into my pocket and pulled out two Arendellian coins. I gave one to each of the guards which, judging by the looks on their faces both confused them but also made them somewhat happy. My nation is often considered to be friendly compared to the United Kingdom which borders us and I felt like I should continue this well respected image.


	2. Chapter 2

I made my way into the courtyard with other dignitaries greeting me and shaking my hand when I passed them. While it is one of my Royal duties, greeting people is one thing that I hate to do. I find it a waste of time, especially when people already know each other. I continued down the courtyard making my way towards the castle. I stopped next to a fountain in the middle of the courtyard and sat down. I began to gather my thoughts and take in my surroundings as this was my first visit to Arendelle. If I could describe it in one word, the word would be beautiful. The snow on the mountains on the horizon struck me with awe and the decorations around the courtyard added to the natural beauty. I saw the smoke from the houses in the town and the glowing of the torches around me.

I looked up to see a balcony protruding from the castle. On this balcony, there was a woman looking down at the courtyard. I saw her blue dress glittering in the moonlight and I swear I could see some of her skin showing where her dress parted. I thought if this person was the Queen from what my father had told me. I saw her head turn to my direction and she stopped when she saw me looking at her. I waved at her and I let out a smile which I am sure she couldn't see due to the distance. Nevertheless, she waved back and walked back inside.

I stood up from the fountain and began to walk into the castle. The cold became more intense foe some people as they began to rush inside. I'm no stranger to the cold myself so I just laughed and continued to walk at a slow pace. Cold is one thing I am not fazed by. People may seem it weird, but I often wear thin clothing during the winter. For as long as I could remember, I have been able to manipulate the snow and ice. I don't know how I got this power. My father said I was born with it. People always seem uncomfortable when the touch me. Apparently my skin is always cold. People get used to it in the end but I find it funny when new people shake my hand and watching their face screw up.

I made my way into the castle and one of the servers guided me into the ballroom. To be honest, I was amazed by the size of it. Every wall was covered in a mixture of ice white/light blue banners. Food was laid out on tables around the room and drinks were being served at a table in the corner. They queue was fairly small so I made my way over. I shrugged off food that was being offered to me as I went past the numerous waiters scattered around. I got to the bar and looked at what they were serving. Unfortunately, it was all wine. I began to question the server.

"Do you not have any ale at all"? I asked. "It's just that I'm not a big wine drinker and I would prefer a drink I am used to".

"It's an odd request from someone of royal birth, but I'll see what I can do". She said as she walked into the kitchen behind her. I turned around and watched what was going on. Dignitaries were talking to each other, people were dancing, eating, drinking. To be honest, it was just the same old kind of party another nation would invite you to. I usually got bored at these parties. The collection of languages being spoken at once had some form of beauty to it. All these nations gathered, settling their differences to celebrate winter in this revived Kingdom.

Suddenly everything became silent. Everyone turned towards the doors by the front of the room. The woman I saw on the balcony earlier emerged from the doors and everyone began to bow. Not wanting to feel rude, I reluctantly bowed, still waiting for my drink to come. The Queen said thank you and we all continued as usual. I gaze remained fixed on her. I don't know why, but I could feel something about her which many people did not know. I was so dazed that I jumped when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

The barmaid returned with a glass of ale in her hand.

"Here you go your Highness". She said to me. "I apologise in advance, but the barrels were not in the correct storage so it may be a bit warm".

"That's okay". I responded."I'm sure I'll manage".


	3. Chapter 3

I walked away from the bar and I tried to go to a place where I could not be seen. I felt as if someone was watching me the entire time. I followed the corridor back towards the courtyard. I don't like these kind of events and I prefer to distance myself. The only time I would go back was when I wanted my glass refilled. I spotted an outcropping in the stone walls which lead to a staircase. I went down the steps and it placed me next to the icy waters of the fjord. I looked around and saw all the ships either docked in the port or in the fjord. I sat myself down on a rock and took a sip of my drink. It was still too warm to drink.

I carefully checked my surroundings before I did anything. As far as I was aware, no one had followed me and I was by myself. I placed my hands around the glass and ice crystals began to form around it. I'm usually quite open about using my power at home but when I am in a foreign land, I begin to get nervous and rarely use it. But this was important. My drink was warm.

I kept my hands around the glass until I could see the liquid begin to freeze. I took my hands off the base and back onto the handle and took a sip. Perfect. Nice and cold. I thought that I had slipped away unnoticed until I heard a voice from behind me.

"Enjoying that"? The voice said.

My heart began to pound in my chest. I looked behind and saw the Queen standing next to the stairs. She could obviously tell that I was scared, but she let out a little laugh and sat next to me. I looked at her and I wondered why she was not shocked to what she just saw.

"Well are you going to answer my question or not"? She quizzed me.

"I wasn't before but I am now". I replied reluctantly. "I suppose you saw what I just did"?

It was still obvious that I had chilled the ale. The ice crystals still surrounded the glass and some began to form on the handle. My nerves were getting the better of me.

"Of course". She replied. "But I'm not too worried about it".

My nervous look began to change to confusion.

"Why not"? I asked.

Now a look of confusion appeared on her face. It was as if I had said something that she couldn't quite comprehend.

"Oh". She said. "So you don't know who I am then"?

"No of course I do". I replied. "You're Queen Elsa of Arendelle".

"But you don't know what I can do"?

"I'm sorry"?

She stood up and walked towards the shoreline. She touched the water with her fingertip and a patch of ice began to appear. Truth be told, I was amazed by this. I was under the impression that only I had the power of cryokinesis but I was hugely mistaken.

"So that explains it" I said to her.

"That explains what"? She said back to me in a puzzling manner.

"That explains why you are so lightly dressed in such a cold night".

We both began to chuckle.

"The same can be said for you". She responded to me as she looked at my dark blue linen shirt with short sleeves.

"Where are my manners"? I exclaimed. "Prince Jack of the Kingdom of Northumberland. But please just call me Jack, I'm not fond of formalities".

"Elsa". She said back to me. "So you haven't heard the stories of my coronation then"?

"No. But I'm guessing that it has something to do with your power".

She proceeded to tell me what happened. While it was an intriguing story, I became confused.

"Is something the matter"? She asked me.

"So you only just learned to properly control it"? I replied

"Well, yes. I shut myself away from the world in order to protect my sister. I thought I would never be able to control it".

"I didn't either Elsa. My fear was too great, but I soon learned that my fear was causing to become more violent. I soon settled down and now I am able to control it".

"When was that then"?

"1835 I think. I would have been sixteen".

"If only I knew about you then". She said as she let out a little laugh.

I laughed as well and I turned my head to look at the fjord. I felt Elsa's palm touch my arm. I looked back at her and her beauty stood out more than it had before. Her hair blew lightly in the breeze. The moon light shone on her dress causing it to sparkle. Her blue eyes looked deep back into mine and she smiled. I had never felt like this before to a woman who I had just met. But there was something about Elsa which made me begin to feel warmth in my blood despite her cold touch.

I snapped out of my trance when I heard someone calling Elsa's name.

"I'm sorry Jack, but I have to go". She said to me. "Where are you staying"?

"Well I was just planning on sleeping on my ship". I replied.

"I can have a room made ready for you in the castle if you want".

There was no way I could turn down this offer.

"Of course". I said to her

"Great". She said in a pleased manner. "I'll have it arranged for you. I'll see you later".

"Goodbye".

She stood up and began to quickly walk back up the stone staircase from where we had come from. I remained sat on the rock for a few more minutes as I finished my ale. I eventually got up and headed back towards the ballroom in the castle, still in awe of Elsa. At least I now had clarity that I was not the only person with my kind of power.


	4. Chapter 4

I re-entered the ballroom and I went back to the bar. I ordered the same drink and it was still too warm to drink. I failed to understand why they couldn't just put the barrels outside to chill them but I don't run the kitchen here so it isn't my choice. This time, I had to try and chill my drink discretely which wasn't extremely difficult to do but required me to cover the entire glass with my hands.

I looked across the room and saw Elsa on the other side talking to one of the many German dignitaries in attendance. I could tell she was bored by him as she started to look around the room and stopped when she saw me looking at her. She gave me a look as if she was saying "please help me". I laughed and started to walk over to her. When I reached her she looked completely bored out of her mind. She scowled at me when she saw the amused look on my face.

I had no idea where this German was from. I only got a brief indication when his conversation with Elsa came to an end.

"Well it's been my pleasure". Elsa said to him. "I'm sure I'll visit Hannover sometime".

He walked away to join a group of other German dignitaries and royals alike. Elsa turned to me and sighed.

"So will you visit then"? I asked jokingly.

"I was going to". She responded. "But if they are all like him, I won't".

"Yeah, well I'm not a big fan of Hannover myself. Mainly because my Kingdom broke away from their rule in a bloody conflict".

Elsa looked at me confused.

"Northumberland is nowhere near Hannover" She said

"No, but the British Royal family is from there though". I responded.

"Oh right. Well I'm not too keen on the Swedes myself. Your room has been sorted out and I am having your bags brought in".

"Thank you for your kindness Elsa. I don't know how I could repay you".

"You already have".

"I don't follow". I said in a confused tone.

"Because of you, I have finally discovered that I am not alone with the powers that I have".

"Funny. Because I felt the same way about you".

We locked eyes for a moment. It seemed as if the world had dissolved and that it was only Elsa and I in the ballroom. Elsa began to lean in closer to me. I wanted to lean closer to her but I remembered the story she told me about her coronation so I stepped back. Elsa began to realise what she was doing and she also took a step back.

"I'm sorry". She began to apologise. "I don't know what came over me there".

"No no. It's fine". I offered as a response. "I was about to do it as well but I remembered what you told me".

I offered her my hand instead. She reached for my hand and when our palms touched a surge of cold went from my hand through the rest of my body. I had a feeling Elsa felt the same thing as she seemed to jolt a bit.

"Are you okay"? I asked her.

"Fine". She responded. "Just fine".


	5. Chapter 5

It began to get late. Dignitaries continued to finish their drinks and they all slowly began to leave for their ships home. Elsa and I sat at a table close to her throne where we had mainly been talking, drinking and eating throughout the night. I felt relieved once everyone had left and the servants cleared up everything allowing me to relax about using my powers. I started to create snow in my hands and I kept passing it from hand to hand whilst Elsa talked.

"What are you doing"? She asked me.

"Oh, this"? I said back to her. "I usually do this without realising. I can also pass the time as well. I'm not saying you're boring though".

"I know what you mean. I often find myself doing the same thing when I have to write letters and other diplomatic and political things".

I kept passing the snowball between my hands and occasionally crushing it and forming it again. Elsa seemed to become more comfortable with me and I noticed that she began to form snow in her hands as well. A mischievous look grew on her face and she threw the snow towards me. Having no time to react, it hit me square in the face which stunned me for a few seconds. Before I could question her, I had already thrown my snowball which just managed to skim her. Everything suddenly became a blur as snow was thrown back and forth. The room was soon covered in snow which Elsa helped by making it snow indoors.

"Elsa"? A voice said from the long corridor outside.

"In here Anna". Elsa said to the voice.

"What are you doing"? I asked Elsa in a concerned voice.

"Jack, its fine". She responded reassuringly. "Anna is my sister".

"So she knows about you"?

"Yes".

"But not me"?

"As far as I am aware. No she doesn't".

"What don't I know"? Anna said from across the room.

"You don't I have know that met someone". Elsa said to her sister.

"Oh wow"! Anna exclaimed. "I take it this is him".

"Yes he is".

My look went from a blank look to a cross between confused and also excitement. I had no idea what to feel.

"So what is your name"? Anna asked me.

"My name is Jack". I replied. "I am the Prince of the Kingdom of Northumberland".

"Northumberland. Isn't that a long way from here"?

"It's a two day ship journey give or take".

"Oh I see. So what were you two doing"?

"Well". Elsa said. "I was showing Jack what I could do".

"Elsa"? Anna responded with a concerned look. "Can you trust him considering you only met him today"?

"I'm pretty sure she can". I interjected.

"And how's that"? Anna said to me

I opened my hand and began to create snow from my fingertips. Anna's eyes immediately widened. She looked over to her sister to see if she was trying to trick her, but Elsa just looked at me and laughed.

"I don't believe this". Anna exclaimed in a delighted manner.

Anna proceeded to hit me with a wave of questions. I barely had time to finish answering the last one before she started a new one. She was obviously excited that her sister had found someone. I looked over to Elsa and her blue eyes caught me in an intense gaze. She looked back at me and she smiled, nudging me to pay attention to Anna.

"Well". Anna finished. "I think I should leave you two alone. Goodnight Elsa".

"Goodnight Anna". She said back to her as they hugged one another.

Anna skipped out of the room leaving me and Elsa alone again.

"She seemed happy". I said to Elsa.

Her hand moved towards mine and we once again locked our fingers together, her cold touch still sending a cold wave through my body.

"I've changed my mind". Elsa said to me. "I think you should join me tonight".

"Do you not think it's a bit too sudden"? I responded. "It kind of contradicts what you told me about your little incid..."

Before I could finish my sentence I found her lips touching mine. A sudden warmth went through me and I relaxed allowing it to continue.

She moved away and said. "It may seem too sudden but aren't you only staying for today"?

"I could make arrangements to prolong my stay". I responded, still mesmerised by her kiss.

"Well you do that and we can spend a bit more time together".

"I certainly will".


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa and I finally found ourselves leaving the ballroom. I could see she was growing tired as she kept yawning and then swiftly apologising. Her hand locked into mine and she guided me up a flight of stairs to a long hallway. She led me along the hallway and we stopped short of two doors on opposite sides of the hallway.

"The offer is still open". She said to me in her soft voice. "You can still join me if you want to".

"As much as I would love to Elsa". I responded reluctantly "I think it would be better for me to sleep alone tonight while I work things out".

"That's perfectly alright". She said in a diminished tone. "Goodnight Jack".

She moved in closer to me and I felt her warm lips touch mine once again. I felt more comfortable this time and I let it happen. She finally moved away and pointed to the door behind me.

"Goodnight Elsa". I responded to her, still dazed by her kiss.

She opened the door to her room and smiled at me before she closed it. I door closed shut and I was by myself in the dimly lit hallway. I stood in the hallway for another minute before I eventually moved to the door behind me and entered the room.

I room I entered was everything you could expect from a castle bedroom. Four poster bed, fireplace, changing screen, desk and so on. I have seen this image many times before it didn't faze me to explore my new surroundings. Laid on the bed were my bags from the ship. I walked over and placed them on the floor next to the desk next to the door. I could already feel my eyes begin to droop, waiting for me to finally lie down. I removed my shirt and trousers and I finally slumped myself onto the bed. I pulled the covers over me and my fused shut sending me into a relaxing and deep sleep.

It's not often that I dream. It's even rarer when I have a nightmare. But for some reason, one came to my mind despite the happiness I had just felt.  
My dream placed me on the field of battle back home. Smoke filled the air, guns and cannons made the air crack around me and the field was red with blood. I could vividly remember the scene I was seeing, my own countrymen laying dead on the fields, and others firing their weapons while others were beginning to run.

I could feel myself grow cold; my blood was beginning to freeze as I saw this scene in front of me, remembering the day in which my country suffered its greatest defeat. My rage and sadness got the better of me and I let out a burst of ice. It covered the fields in a glistening white sheet. I breathed heavily, my body still shaking from my outburst. In the distance, I heard a lone cannon fire from the enemy lines. I looked over to see a cannonball whistle towards me. I had no time to manoeuvre and I stood there as it crashed in front of me sending dirt, shrapnel and myself hurtling across the field


End file.
